The goal of the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, Short-Term Medical Student Training Program in Renal, Gl, Endocrine and Epithelial Biology, is to foster an interest in scientific investigation as a career objective for students by providing them with an opportunity to participate in biomedical research with highly qualified mentors and role models. The program will support a summer research training experience for medical students between the first and second year of medical school. This program is designed to introduce students to a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation and focuses on three major areas of research: (1) renal and epithelial cell biology, (2) digestive diseases, and (3) endocrinology and diabetes. Trainees will be selected by an executive committee on the basis of student-authored project proposals developed with and endorsed by faculty members of the training program. Faculty members will serve both as research trainers and as mentors.